


Desire Thy Au Ra

by StoryCommission



Series: L'envie's Tales [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Happy Ending, Making Love, Masturbation, Past Abuse, Past Gangrape, Past Kidnapping, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Yuri, dub-con masturbation, non-con ejaculation, past sex slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCommission/pseuds/StoryCommission
Summary: Having lived through a captivity of mass rape, young au'ra L'envie D'aimer swears off men for life. Ironically, the very same genital of that gender she despises starts growing from her whenever she’s at the presence of powerful females. But, unable to help her own curiosity, she decides to explore her new self. A commission.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Original Character(s)
Series: L'envie's Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: The life of L'envie D'aimer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai/gifts).



> A/N: To get a custom story of your own, visit: http://goo.gl/8is63z for further details.

**Note:** Special thanks to [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai) for entrusting me with her OC's story (L'envie D'aimer). More to come ^ ^

* * *

**Summary:** _Having lived through a captivity of mass rape, young au'ra L'envie D'aimer swears off men for life. Ironically, the very same genital of that gender she despises starts growing from her whenever she’s at the presence of powerful females. But, unable to help her own curiosity, she decides to explore her new self._

* * *

L'envie has been living her entire life in torment. Even long after her escape from captivity, she is still haunted by the ghosts of her bitter past — in her mind, they are still inside her, their essence marking and dirtying her insides with cruel laughter, their touches still lingering with bruises that mar her skin forever. She can not forget about what they’ve done to her, even long after she has recovered and went back to her old self. The person staring back in her mirror rarely smiles anymore, that cheerful childish delight gone in an instant. She can fake a few moments in front of friends in public, but even that doesn’t always last long.

She is still too afraid at the presence of men — always making sure to keep a safe distance, eyes looking for a way to exit, alert constantly scanning for danger of an unseeing trap, as though just about anyone male is out to get her — and she has good reasons to be paranoid. L'envie was captured because of her pretty face and great body — something any other girls would have killed for — but after being at the brunt end of the worse spectrum, L'envie can safely say that she’ll trade her appearance with just about anyone’s, if only to guarantee that she’ll never receive those kinds of stares anymore — the looks that men give her whenever she walks by.

Perhaps that explains why she has better reactions to women, especially more so once she starts resembling part of her old self once more, stepping out into the world and seeing it without so much fear clouding her vision. She much more comfortable and at ease when there are more women in the present room. She has probably turned gay now, though that still doesn’t explain how she can have a dick to replace her… front part?

The effect is momentary, _thank the lord_ , but that still doesn’t ease her one bit, especially because what can freak her out thank to have such a horrendously shaped appendix attached to her body for hours on end? It’s even more humiliating when that strange protrusion can just suddenly burst out of her pants when the sheer size of that _thing_ can no longer be contained inside her pants, so heavy, big, long and throbbing like the so many sleazy members that have taken residence inside her body and used as a weapon. She doesn’t want this! Doesn’t like this one bit! Why can’t her body understand that? Seeing a huge naked one that like in front of her face only brings so many flashbacks of things that are alike pushed down her throat to choke her with. She doesn’t want to see this! These things have been nothing but weapons to use to hurt women. How could she turn into one of them — _a monster?_

Has she perhaps been unknowingly contaminated? Has six months of captivity and being forced to take in so many different cocks and essence somehow alter her body genetically? When she was first recovered and checked into a hospital, the healers there have miraculously announced that she didn’t get any diseases, or pregnancies, despite the so many continuous seeds been shove up inside her for so many times day and night. L'envie could almost laugh at the irony of the situation. It seems she had been keep quite severely malnourished to be able to bear any fruit, though there were suspicions that her captors might have used some form of pregnancy prevention, to some degree of mercy for her. (Or perhaps they just didn’t want their toy milker to be indisposed if she falls pregnant.) Aside from that, she was covered in cuts and bruises throughout her body, including the used to be sensitive areas where these men spent most of their time stretching with. But even the worse of her wounds healed after a couple of long periods of respite. So what is this strange sudden change?

L'envie actually feels quite embarrassed enough to march to the doctor and asks about this. Just seeing the _thing_ makes her feel queasy — she doesn’t know how long she can last while the healer’s hands poke and prod at the mysterious, extended appendix, studies it enough to reach an explainable conclusion while she allows the offensive _thing_ to stay around long enough. Ever since the incident of her kidnapping, she can’t stand the thought of anything touching her areas, even if they are for medical reasons. Even back when she was still recovering in the hospital, all the doctors and nurses know better than to approach those forbidden places — only do so when it is absolutely necessary. L'envie preferred to open herself up on her own accord, but even the act of doing that is not manageable unless she prepares a few breathing exercises earlier on, else she’ll be struck by a panic attack, since the action alone reminds her too much of the lewd acts her captors enjoy to make her perform — right before they forced themselves on her as a mocking sort of invitation, as though she ever wanted to be part of any of that; then right after once she was filled to the brim with their leaking putrid seeds, as they forced her to thank them for the ‘gifts’ they blessed her with. Right before their series of mocking laughter boomed the room, echoing in her ears even when in sleep and in nightmares.

L'envie squeezes her eyes to take a breather. _Don’t_ . Don’t let them in; don’t let them get to her. She’s only letting them win if she lets them consume her entire being (when they already owned her body through and through). L'envie finds herself already kneeling on the floor several minutes later, an aftermath of her non-stop shivering. At least it has been slightly better than earlier times, when she could find herself huddled on the floor for hours, muttering nonsensical things. Her recovering is a long road; even though the vile creatures that have done this to her had been thoroughly slaughtered without mercy, she still has these mental scars to bear. _One little thing at a time. Deep breaths._

Once L'envie finally deems herself calm enough, she tries to take in her situation and access how to… progress. If this is permanent, she will have to learn how to cope with it… until she is brave enough to show it to the doctors. But the only way for her to truly understand what _it_ is… is to let it show up first, and that will involve going out to meet some people. Or not.

L'envie has noticed that on the both accounts when the embarrassing _reaction_ happened, she was at the presence of certain powerful figures, namely Minfilia Warde and Y'shtola Rhul. Perhaps it has something to do with these powerful females? And if so, why? Just the thought of them send shivers down her spine.

Her gaze then settles to the articles of clothes she had piled up on her bathroom countertops, thanks to the mishap. She had grabbed at these things at random to cover herself with in her desperation to hurriedly get out of those crowded places. She recalls quite clearly moments before it happened. Something about the fair scent they omitted had triggered a reaction in her body. And then, before she knows it, L'envie was on the verge of losing control.

Faint scent still omits from those articles of clothes she had stolen/borrowed, making her feel rather nervous about being in the same room with them. Just the trails of combined scent alone are enough to make her feel queasy again… And as soon as her thoughts wander to those two ladies — somehow inappropriately naked and showing off too much delicate skin — L'envie is hit with this quickly familiarizing sensation of a hot thick protrusion developing inside her pants. _No, no, no, don’t go there!_ she warns herself, taking deep breaths to calm down, much to her body’s objection that’s caught in this shivering fit. _Oh no, it’s starting! That horrible_ thing _is going to appear again!_

L'envie quickly backs away to distance herself. It takes several moments of ragged breathing, but eventually, she is able to control herself without completely giving in to the sensation. So at least that’s one mystery solved, L'envie draws up a conclusion once her mind is clear enough to think. The scent is the triggering cause. Not just anyone’s, but Minfilia’s and Y'shtola’s, for some reason. And if that’s the case, then perhaps it is best for her to keep a distance from these two ladies. Though how she’s going to manage that every time they are trapped inside the same room for guild business, she doesn’t know.

Perhaps she should investigate this further… even if it means having to debase herself with that _object_ attached heavily from her body once more.

 _Come on, L'envie, don’t be a coward_. It takes a few times of trying to take herself into doing it before she can brace herself for the real thing. This is a bad idea, but she removes her pants out of the way, revealing the soft female sex in between her legs, all smooth and flat, no trance of that alien protrusion anywhere.

Hesitant hand grabs at one of the items at random — Minfilia’s pants — and carefully brings it to her nose. L'envie prepares to inhale deeply, and when she finally does it… just like before, her body is suddenly hit by a scorching wave of fever that renders her limbs weak and her lungs breathless, until the cock finally springs out of her nether region in an almost violent force, all hard and ready, member throbbing so hard that the veins become very visible to the eyes; rigid curve arching so bad that the leaky tip is pressed onto her flat stomach, like a horrifying reminder. It all happens so fast, she barely cares when Minfilia’s pants get discarded on the floor somewhere. In her mind’s eye, L'envie is seeing something else — flashes if imagines that goes hand in hand with this the rigid sensation her skin is feeling — and she doesn’t need a reminder of how many times those men had run their dicks all over her body.

Before she can pass out, L'envie forces herself to stay awake. She needs to see this for herself. And just like that, she lightly trace fingers onto the velvety surface, black dots appearing at the edge of her vision, but she pushes herself to keep investigating. She runs her fingertips to the head of that protrusion… and to her horror, finds an all too familiar feel of her sensitive clit in place of what’s going on _down there_. Her clitoris has turned into a dick! Her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her when she saw it happened from her bathroom mirror!

The _thing_ has swollen so much to the point that it occupies its own space right at the very top part of her vulva, girth so thick it’s constantly pushing apart the hood of her prepuce, just right above her vaginal entrance is, much to L'envie’s horror when she panickedly feels herself down there, before mental exhaustion finally catches up to her and she collapses unceremoniously against her bathroom tile.

* * *

It takes days before L'envie can finally decide on what to do with her extra organ (apart from outright ignoring its existence, no matter how difficult it seems). She doesn’t go out of her house, too embarrassed and worried about pointed looks when they realize that the strange protrusion inside her pants is no joke. Because she clearly recalls the first time it had happened, when her body grew so hot and her blood circulation heatedly pooled by her crotch — she cummed so much to the point that it stained her entire front side and couch on one explosive climax. The cum had sloshed and dripped all over her body when she tried to walk to her shower, and it got so embedded into the gasps of her couch that she must had cummed for a liter or two. The only difference now is that she didn’t cum right away. Perhaps that is why it is still presently lodging in between her legs (most likely have to do with her sniffing a second-hand female scent instead of directly from the source).

It disturbs her to know end on how hard and rigid it becomes, especially in the morning. Having that thing pressed up to her stomach as she wakes up almost gives her a heart attack, for a moment making her think that she was still in that cold, damp place.

 _Okay, this have got to stop!_ L'envie makes up her mind even if her entire being is completely revolted at the thought of touching that strange male genitalia, which doesn’t have any right to be placed on her body in the first place. She will milk that thing right off her body, until there’s nothing more to give, and it can un-transform itself peacefully from her person. _Yes, yes, that sounds like a solid plan._

So here she is, in the safety of her basement — away from windows and possible prying eyes (because her paranoid self dictates that even walls are too thin a layer from being busted), where she can freely explore her situation without worrying of being caught mid-action — about to commit a very _big_ mistake she’ll regret too much.

The thing has been aching constantly every day ever since it appeared three days ago, when she had experimentally triggered it to come out by using Minfilia’s sweet lingering scent. Today, she’s using Y’shtola’s scent, hoping that the adding effect will help make this unpleasant process goes faster. And sure just as L'envie suspected, it causes her dick to start throbbing and leaking so much pre-cum, about on the verge of an explosive climax. All she’s got to do is just touch it — just a graze of her fingernail to the uncircumcised head — and it comes bursting out like an angry faucet! Cum hits her on the face, chest, and stomach from how hard it bursts out, L'envie needs to take a moment to calm down, the sensation reminds her too much of her assault and humiliation (only this time she’s actually doing it to herself, quite literally).

L'envie struggles to control her breath, feeling like she has just ran a marathon, heart hammering inside her ribcage so fast.

The dick no longer constantly haunts her day in and day out, and L'envie falls asleep in peace without much preamble today.

* * *

If L'envie wants any hope to be normal again, she has to take control over her body and control the way this _reaction_ shows up. Perhaps if she can maintain some level of delay for how fast this _cock_ transforms into existence, she can finally have some hope of living a normal life again. She can go around outside in full alert while trying not to meet any potential females that might trigger her change again; her life’s already hard enough as it is. But building up resistance means she’ll have to sniff their pants and _not get an erection_ for as long as she can, then pumps the thing off its warm sperm a few times until it goes away, just so she can start all over again. And L'envie imagines she won’t have much resistance to deny its urgent presence to pop out at the beginning.

It’s a pretty half-assed plan, but what other choice does she have?

So here she is, kneeling on a bed she has just recently moved onto the basement, just for this occasion. L'envie already has her clothes stripped, leaving her bare self with just her long blue hair and pale scales to cover herself, her legs parted as wide as she comfortably can (which is not much), her tail waving nervously from behind against the cushion.

For a moment, she is clouded by a storm of doubt. _This is insanity._ She hates this — what this genital represents. Why would she be willing to touch it? Ah, but it is only shaped like one, right? It’s still just her clit. It just got… extremely extended, for now. It will go back to normal again once she exhausted the steaming seeds in the dick-clit. _Right, right_ , that’s what she’s doing this for; a sense of normalcy. And for that, she will have to sacrifice doing a few unorthodox exercises.

Here she goes.

L'envie’s hand stammers as she reaches out for the crumpled pants on her coffee table, holding her breath to prevent nausea from kicking in, then inhales. Her hand drops the fabrics instantly, her body halts into a freezy of hot sensations. It feels like she’s having a fever, arms go to wrap around herself as liquid heat pools inside her stomach, as her clitoris begins to wake and expand, elongated into a massive span of flesh into the shape she oh so despise: a cock. It all happens so fast that she barely even has time to control her urges; how is she going to improve like this?

What’s worse than making her feel like a failure is the fact that she still has to make _it_ cum hard before it can finally disappear, so she can re-start her exercise from the top once again.

Too afraid of prolonged contact, L'envie opts to flick her finger at it instead. The rigid thing juts away from kissing her flat stomach, and instantly erupts from how sensitive it still is. L'envie feels like her entire being is being drained alive as the powerful climax strains her energy so much, she is left breathless and wretched on the mattress, breathing raggedly out of air, her lungs hunting for air as warm putrid fluids cover her matted hair and face, forcing her to inhale that unwelcomed musky scent and thick creamy semen down her lips.

Once she can pick herself up again, L'envie needs a shower before she can go through that horrifying experience again.

* * *

The first few more times that it happen, her dick is still so hyper-sensitive that she doesn’t even have to do anything much about it, apart from riding through the vigorous release when she finally catches a sniff, her pussy clamps so hard as climax erupts from her temporary-dick. But eventually her body does get adjusted to the trigger and now she has to lend down a hand.

At first she’s only poking at the tips, just tipping the scale off when she’s already on the verge of cumming.

But then her body grows acclimated to her soft touches, so she’s got to start taking a few steps further, fingertips now tugging at the prepuce around her dick-clit, which has been itching from the building tension for being strained so much to hold such a massive dick. She cums at the sensitive touches too..

Eventually this moves on to wrapping a fist around the blunt, uncircumcised head and begins pumping a few hard ones, making herself cum from both ends of her dick and pussy. Her clit-turned-to-dick is sensitive that way.

Then, once her senses become even more used to the touches, she starts exploring the phallus, fingertips tracing all the incredible ridges and throbbing veins, full girth all around, until one final sniff of both girls’ pants send her over the edge. Once she finally gets used to the dick (and start thinking of it as a part of her own self), she begins pumping faster, rougher, until one day she sends up wrapping both girls’ pants around her massive erection just to get drown in their scents, then ends up cumming all over the fabric. Her dick proves to like the idea of her male essence covering their scents, and proceeds to grow hard several more times afterward.

She grows so used to the pleasure sent from the receptors of her dick that she starts feeling depended on it, opting to pleasure her clit-turned-dick until she doesn’t care about the absurdity of her actions anymore; until she stops fearing herself. By the time the week almost ends, L’envie is fisting herself in full confidence.

She grows so accustomed to jerking herself off that she barely needs time for a break to clean herself off, before going to the next round. Sometimes she spends so much time on the getting-rid-of-this-erection part that she almost forgets that the entire goal of this exercise is getting control to this eager dick’s appearance, not beating it off.

Of course when she finally meets Minfilia and Y’shtola again face to face, she starts blushing and stammering profusely, in her head telling herself what a great perv she truly is.

How could she be having thoughts of bending them over against any available surface and start banging them? How can she be any better than her assaulters? But in her fantasies, both Minfilia and Y’shtola are mewling lewdly and encouragingly on both accounts. _Not forced._ They love it.

It’s a complete disaster. She has to run before her dick springs out. But at least she manages not to humiliate herself further by snapping off. L’envie holds on long enough just in time right after she ducks for cover. She left both ladies stunned for the second time, but not before taking a few new souvenirs this time — Minfilia’s robe-skirt and Y’shtola’s pair tunic (she was carrying her laundry outside for some reason?). She needs new scent materials for her future exercises after all, L’envie tells herself, staring down on the objects at hand with a less guilty expression than she should.

Lately, L’envie has developed a new penchant for new outfits for her exercise. She needs a new uniform, she thinks; appropriate clothes for appropriate occasions and all. So she digs up her closet and pulls on some long gloves that reach her upper arms, some matching thigh-high stockings (love the way milky white cum droplets just messily splatter on the royal blue material, such contrasting color painted on her tight stockings), and a collared necklace which comes with a lease, just for the fun of it.

It’s an unhealthy coping mechanism, but she just can’t help it. Every time she yanks at her own lease to significantly tightens her collar, she instantly cums right off. (It reminds her body too much of how those despicable men like to choke her with their hands or their dicks, while another cums inside her womb.) At least she increases the respite between the ejaculation intervals, so she has more time to concentrate on denying the clit-to-dick transformation per day.

She is a slave to this pleasure — to the urgent protrusion of this dick. She can’t escape one thing or the other, from the looks of it. Not anytime soon anyway, she convinces herself. She needs hope to get through all of this, a light at the end of the tunnel. One day she will overcome this and not having to be afraid anymore.

* * *

When signs of this dick’s disappearance never come, L’envie wills herself to visit the doctor. She needs answers to her questions, and they seem capable enough to be able to provide her with some. Sure, she can delay her reaction for several more hot minutes, but that is as far as the extended time goes. Sometimes the time even abruptly cut sort, if L’envie accidentally leaves herself in the girls’ presence for longer than she can handle, catching their scent too much. If one of them even move to touch her, L’envie is positive she will get an instant hard-on and shower them with her own milky cum. (And she is unwilling to do such an inhuman thing when she herself had endured such degrading humiliation for six long months straight.) She can just imagine the look of horror in their faces, fearing her, when all she wants is nothing but welcome in return.

Gosh, she is thinking far too ahead for herself. They hardly know each other, let alone be comfortable enough to fuck. Or sleep together. Either way will do, at this point. Her head has been consumed by the thoughts of their naked bodies gliding against hers every other night, L’envie finds herself waking up swimming in her own male essence more often than not these days. These girls are driving her crazy, but at least those pleasant dreams are better than her nightmares. (Their faces get blurred, until she barely recalls the horrid details of their depraved expressions, just the bare impressions.) And their dicks, buried to the hilt inside her outside her own violation, pounding despite her protests; the horrifying feeling of those wretched acts is still fresh in her mind.

At least there are better things to distract her with these days.

“Thank you for scheduling your appointment. The doctor should be ready to see you soon. Please have a seat while you wait. I hope things are doing okay since your… last visit?” The receptionist tries to make small talk with L’envie, though it only makes the female Au Ra Raen feels even more nervous.

L’envie fixes the scar wrapped around her face. “As well as I can be. But that’s not why I’m here though,” she says, and leaves it at that. The receptionist nods in understanding and leaves her be to her own accord. L’envie takes a seat in the waiting room and tries not to jitter too much. There is still time to slip away unknown if she’s quick enough, but is that really what she wants to do? Run away from her problems?

The nurse calls her in eventually and L’envie steps in to meet Dr. Mikota. 

“Good morning, Miss D'aimer. How have you been? It’s been a while since I last saw you. I hope you haven’t caught whatever flu has been going around the city, have you?” she jokes at the end.

That gets a peel of laughter from her patient. “No, it’s nothing like that. But the problem I’ve been facing is something much more serious.”

Dr. Mikota’s expression falls serious, though doesn’t fail to carry that light mood. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll examine you, alright?”

“I need to inform you first,” L’envie says, “what you’re about to hear might sound unusual. But I’ve got this… sort of allergic reaction, that causes my body to change whenever it occurs. Well, just one part of the body. But still,  _ unusual _ .”

“Can you go into detail?”

“This might sound offensive but… I think my clit can turn into a dick.”

Dr. Mikota blinks at her. “You think your—”

“Okay, I don’t  _ assume _ , it actually happened. Plenty of times. And no, I’m not hallucinating. It’s real. I can perform an example, but I don’t want to show you anything offensive unless you are prepared for it.”

Dr. Mikota leans back on her chair. “I’m a professional, Miss D'aimer. I’ve seen dicks before.”

“But not from a girl, have you not?”

“This will be my first time on such a case, yes. But show me anyway.”

So L’envie does. She slips a hand into her messager back and lifts up Y’shtola’s old tunic to her nose, tugging her scarf low enough for a gap, then inhales deeply. The result is instantaneous. Her dick springs free, hot throbbing phallus going past the waistband of her pants, the fat uncircumcised head pressing onto her flat stomach persistently. The change is so quick that Dr. Mikota believes she would have missed it if she had blinked.

“Oh wow, this is really happening.” She adjusts her glasses in added measure, for a full minute just spent staring at the scandalous flesh lodged proudly from L’envie’s pelvic area, until the girl’s cheeks turn red from shyness. This is the first time someone actually got a clear look of her…  _ thing _ . At least the doctor hasn’t freaked out yet.

Dr. Mikota reaches out a hand, almost touching but not yet, all in all just trying to take in the fully seeded appendix before her, which looks like it’s about to dangerously erupt anytime soon. L’envie has gained some level of control over it, though she isn’t unsure on how much longer she can hold it in when the examination starts involving some touches.

It takes a while before her doctor notices the discomfort on L’envie’s face. “Oh right, sorry about that. Not that I didn’t believe you the first time; I know that you won’t joke about things like this. It’s just one thing  _ hearing _ about it, then another when looking straight at it.” Dr. Mikota rubs her fogged glasses.

“But you seem quite calm despite the attached presence on your body. Are you feeling alright, Miss D'aimer?” Dr. Mikota eyes her facial expression carefully.

“Yes. Ah, like I said, this has happened several times before.”  _ Several dozen times.  _ “So you see why I couldn’t come here almost immediately, can you? I can’t risk this happened in public. I’ve taken several measures, but I just wouldn’t know when the right scent will strike.”

“Scent? Is that your trigger?” Dr. Mikota glances at the tunic still in L’envie’s hand.

“Yes. Though it’s more because of the person this tunic belongs to. I’ve found two people as such who gave me this strong reaction. I think it’s got to do with them being strong? Not just in their physical and magical prowess, or even their high ranking standing in the guild, but also because of… their beauty, I think?”

“Hm, interesting,” the doctor mumbles to herself, with no hint of judgment, only medical curiosity. “I think I know what’s going on. I’ve read cases like this a long time ago, though only in theory, through texts.”

“So you know how to cure it?”

“Unfortunately, if memory serves me, then no. It is not something we can easily remove. Though through surgery, I suppose we can remove the appendix, but that’ll also mean that you won’t have your clit anymore, once it transforms back. That will be a more permanent solution, though I won’t advise going through with it, since it’s only a last resort, considering what happened to you  _ before _ . But that’s not what I want to talk about; there’s a real good reason why this is happening to your body, why the dick can extend from your clitoris.”

“Why is that?” L’envie leans in impatiently.

“It is likely that you’ve inherited ether from your sire; ether that would usually be passed down to the strongest male progeny; though in your case, it’s probably because you’re the only child to your parents after a long period of time.” L'envie finds herself nodding along at the amazing bullseye guess. “This ether would then send bodily reactions whenever he is in the presence of powerful women, nature’s message to breed with said woman or women in order to create even more powerful offsprings. And in your case, your clit turns into a penis in order to acclimate the lack of appropriate genital in order to achieve this breeding, which is already an amazing occurrence of its own. Your case must be the first of its kind.”

“Oh great, now I’m officially a freak.” L'envie throws her hands up in the air.

“Do not be so quick to be disheartened. This could be a good thing, though I suppose it will still take some time getting used to. Imagine all the things you can do with your lady friends using  _ it _ .”

L’envie blushes instantaneously. “That’s…!”

“So you did,” Dr. Mikota mutters amusedly, now sounding like they’re just a couple of girls discussing the latest hot gossip.

L’envie’s blush deepens. “Only because of the strange reaction they give me!” she lies in denial.

“But you do like them, no?”

_ Seven bends to Sunday, YES!  _ “So what do you advise me to do?”

“Are you in good standing with these women? Perhaps you can talk to them about your situation? Once you’re ready, of course. I have an interesting theory that you won’t grow an erection anymore once you’re done breeding them to full completion.”  _ Though you’d probably be too enamored to stop by then,  _ goes unsaid.

“How can I…!” L’envie fears rejection for her already low-esteemed ego.

“There is no hurry, take your time. You’ve done well to hide yourself so far, haven’t you?” The doctor sees the hesitation on L’envie‘s face. “Though if you are really that concerned about being found out, I suppose I can prescribe you a suppressant serum. Though be aware, it will make you feel extremely sleepy and sluggish afterward, so only inject it when you know you’re in a safe place,” she adds in the last minute.

L’envie probably won’t take it, considering how easy things can go so wrong while she’s unconscious, but at least it’s going to give her some peace in mind.

* * *

**Note:** [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai) has ordered at least 1 more chapter for this story, so another update is almost 100% guaranteed. This fic is also posted by their request/permission. Cheers for what's to come.

If you'd like to have your OC written by me like this too, you can visit my workshop: http://t.ly/2GeRb


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:** _ So once again, thanks to [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai) for entrusting me with this second chapter! Until next time <3

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** _ L’envie decides to avoid both ladies on all accord for the meantime, but Minfilia catches her off guard by cornering her in her office instead. Pushed to an inescapable setup, L’envie’s male ether dictates she makes use of the chance to strike the first act of courtship. _

* * *

L'envie receives a request for a private meeting from Minfilia the next day. Ah, just the girl she wants to see…  _ Or not _ . L'envie might have gained some semblance of control since the first time she had her  _ accident _ , but that doesn’t mean she can just go out there in full confidence, that she won’t pop a boner in front of her crush and so a handful other people!  _ She will die of embarrassment instantly if that happens! _

The female Au Ra buries her face on her desk in frustration. This can’t be happening! They are in the middle of preventing a continental war from breaking loose, and here she is contemplating about her love life! — or the severely lack thereof. How is L'envie ever going to say 'no' to a summon like this?

L'envie spends the next few days trying to make up some lame excuses to avoid being in close quarters with Minfilian. And at first, it works, but things only get worse when more news of pressing matters appear, making it becomes impossible for Minfilia to rely upon such important information via written letters only. (So if L'envie can’t find herself time to meet her in her guild, Minfilia will just have to step up and meet the Au Ra halfway.)

In attempts to distract herself from the pressing matters of avoiding Minfilia on purpose, L'envie decides to drown herself in work in her manor. Or going to short-term expeditions in a spur. Anything to get herself away from confronting her building problem, all while jerking herself off vigorously into the thoughts of the beautiful blonde Hyur, all wet and ready for her. She knows that her lame excuses won't last forever, but her dick dictates that she still needs to release some tension nonetheless. (The letters fucking smells like Minfilia; she must have written them personally by herself.)

It is almost pointless and meaningless to masturbate relentlessly to such a length at this point, but what else can L'envie do? She drowns herself into the illusion, letting her hands play with her own chest, pussy, and dick during the throngs of passion, imagines doing all kinds of lewd deeds while blatantly ignoring her problems. (She likes to imagine one of the girls pushing her asscheeks apart and sliding her delicate slender digits into L’envie’s ass, pumping slick fingers in, before eventually replacing it with an even slicker dick of their own. Yes, it will almost be like the sex she has always imagined — except in her fantasy, it happens with a fellow dickgirl — and this time the penetration done out of her own volition. L'envie pictures all of this happening while she works to part her own asscheeks in real life and let her fingers slide in.) It's such a nice fantasy to play out….

Of course all that goes to shit when the real Minfilia actually shows up in front of her doorstep.  _ Minfilia! What is she doing here? _ Is L'envie’s first thought coming through the haze, and then:  _ No, she can’t be here! I’m not ready!  _ But L'envie can’t possibly turn the female Hyur away, when it’s already so clear that she’s home, after all the trouble her fellow guild master is doing, coming all the way to L'envie’s guild/manor like this. So with a heavy heart, she asks for her servant to direct the leader of the Scions into her office while she gets ready to meet the female Hyur.

To say that L'envie is nervous is an underestimation! She was just having the best climax of her day, cumming to her fingers at the thought of this female, and now she has to face her for real with a neutral expression. Are her cheeks still red? Does her sweat smell a lot?  _ Oh well, no time to fix that now. _

Minfilia is already waiting and smiling inside her office when the Au Ra arrives.

“L'envie! So good to see that you’re doing well.” Translation:  _ Where the fuck have you been? _

“H-hi, Minfilia. You should have told me you’re dropping by, I would have made better preparation to welcome you. Apologies for all the time I couldn’t find the chance to drop by your guild before.”

“That’s quite alright, I understand how hectic things can be when you’re responsible for an entire company. But I was on my way out here anyway today, so I thought, why not just come?” Translation:  _ As if I’ll let you have a chance to escape from a meeting this time _ . “Anyway, I’m here to personally rely to you all the updates you’ve missed since last time. And also to request a few assistance, if it’s possible for your guild to take.”

“Of course, I would love to! What can I help you with?” L'envie replies with the fakest enthusiasm ever — not that Minfilia’s complaining.

And so it begins. A few Primal monsters are spotted scrounging the outskirts of the continent, which Minfilia has sent a few scout teams to fend off. While the Seventh Calamity hasn’t made any major move since the last time they clashed, senior advisors from Minfilia’s guild predict that it’s possible they are working on some horrendous way of corrupting the land. So that’s where L'envie comes in. They need her to build protection artifacts that they can place all around the edges of the continents to prevent further damage done to some of the rural areas.

L'envie is sure that Minfilia is explaining something about some important information regarding their operation’s progress long and hard, but her mind really can’t be bothered with any of that —  _ screw the rest of the world! _ — when she is so busy picturing the female Hyur in front of her naked, and all the various positions L'envie can fuck her in  _ long and hard  _ instead; drilling her newfound dick right into her tight little hole….

L’envie knows that she should really be paying attention to what Minfilia is saying right now —  _ it’s probably world-class important _ — but she just can’t be bothered to put her head in the game at the moment; not when she’s got such a lovely beauty standing so close to her, ready to trigger her male ether’s gene reaction. L'envie is already fighting so hard not to give in to the instant urge right now, she doesn’t know how long she will last like this. She can already feel her control going wanky, something hot and rigid threatening to burst out of her tightly-tied pants.

“—L’envie? Miss L’envie? Do you hear me?”

_ Oh shit, what were they talking about again? _ “Ah, um, yeah! Of course(?).”

“So you’ll agree?”

“I can’t possibly think of a good reason not to.”  _ And hopefully, L’envie hasn’t just dug her own grave. _

“Oh, that’s great! I’m so looking forward to it. I know that this is quite sudden but,  _ thank you, thank you, thank you! _ ” In her excitement, Minfilia wraps her arms around L’envie’s for a strong hug, causing the female Au Ra to almost choke on the back of her throat.

_ I-is this for real?  _ Minfilia’s boobs are pressing against L’envie’s own right now, and they are so close that L’envie can practically smell Minfilia’s fresh flowery scent.  _ Oh no, it’s coming _ . L’envie can’t be held responsible when the next natural thing occurs before she can slip off Minfilia’s crushing hug: her stubborn erection. Minfilia doesn’t notice it pressing up against her right away, up until the moment that she does, for which she tries to brush it off as a dagger or other hidden weapon, so she rubs herself against it as she gives L’envie a good squeeze. Except that’s when L’envie starts to dangerously leak from her dick.  _ Oh yup, it’s very evident right now. _

“T-t-this— I can totally explain!” L’envie hurriedly speaks up in a hurled panic when Minfilia pulls away and just  _ stares _ . “I’m not some pervert or anything. Dr. Mikota says that it’s a permanent medical predicament. I-it’s not something I can control at will!”

“Please say something,” L’envie begs when Minfilia just keeps quiet for three whole minutes, making her really break out a sweat in accordance of mentally preparing herself for the backlash.

“Wow, this is… unexpected, I gotta be honest with you. Is it… serious?” Minfilia takes a careful look at L’envie’s throbbing length as if she’s physically hurting —  _ Like hell she is! _ — but L’envie is not about to start looking at the gift horse in the mouth!

“W-well, I mean… it’s not so serious that it’ll endanger my life. It’s just more of an inconvenience than anything else. Especially like right now.”

“Does it happen often?”

“N-no, only at the presence of certain conditions.” For some reason, L’envie is compelled to tell the truth. “L-like when you’re around.”

“Me?” Minfilia balks at that, not knowing what to say.

“I-it’s not a bad thing! It just means you’re qualified, is all.”

“Qualified?”

“Yeah, you and another girl. Dr. Mikota says the ether only chooses to present in front of strong, potential mates to breed with. N-not that I’m pressuring you into it or anything b-but… what do you think?”

Minfilia looks conflicted. “This is a lot to take in.” But it doesn’t seem like she’s about to skitter free anytime soon, so L’envie takes that as a good sign. “Who is the other woman?”

_ Is that jealousy or curiosity she detects? _ “I-it doesn’t matter. M-more importantly, w-what do you think of this mating business? Dr. Mikota encourages me to open up about my condition to you because… well, it’s not exactly treatable, but I can at least go through it slightly easier if I have someone to help me with. Sorry if I spring this up to you so suddenly like this, but I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to speak with you again after this. You’re always free to refuse me, of course.”

Minfilia’s gaze falls back to the throbbing dick arching against L’envie’s stomach, but this time with much more heated in her blue eyes, as though tracing every surface and ridges with her gaze, before finally settling back to L’envie’s own heterochromatic eyes. “I don’t think I’m one to judge you or anything… and although I don’t think like girls that way, but I don’t think I’ll mind help you so much.”

L’envie stares up widely at the Hyur in disbelieve. Is this really happening?

“…May I?” Minfilia asks for permission.

L’envie is too flabbergasted to answer verbally, so she nods her head dumbly instead. She can’t believe that she’s—

Minfilia grabs the Au Ra by her raging dick, causing the blue-haired girl to let out long exhale of a grasp, eyes rolled back from the sudden, undeniable pleasure. Minfilia still eyes L’envie carefully, more focused on the strange organ attached to a familiar person, but L’envie still welcomes her touch all the same, body leaning into the Hyur’s hand subconsciously as her eyes close in bliss.

Minfilia begins moving her hands up and down the shaft, curiously tracing all the ridges and hard veins throbbing across L’envie’s magical phallus, and the blue-haired Au Ra has to hold her breath to stop herself from cumming so fast. She has been imagining this moment one too many times that when the real thing happens, it makes her incredibly nervous to learn that this is actually ten times better! More real, more in-depth. L’envie shivers visibly when Minfilia runs her fingertips over her fat cockhead, trembling just from riding through the heated, echoing sensation.  _ Up and down, circle, yes like that, repeatedly— _

L’envie lets out a husky moan when her dick erupts, but not even a strong ejaculation that stains all over her stomach and Minfilia’s fingers is enough to deter her ether-fueled cock from staying erect for this female Hyur — not until  _ it _ is satiated inside Minfilia and pumping out seeds, at the least.

“H-how is it? Does it feel good? Are you relieved?” The female Hyur seems to be as breathless as L’envie is.

Minfilia tries to aid to L’envie’s dilemma as best as she can, despite the strangeness of the situation. What kind of a girl has a dick, right? L’envie is lucky that the other girl is nice.

_ No, no, I need more.  _ “Yes, yes, it’s more than enough. You are way too generous.”

“I can’t seem to let you just leave with it in good conscience. What are friends for, right?”

_ After all of this? They are more than friends! _ “Really, you didn’t have too…” Too late, after it’s all set and done.

“It doesn’t seem like your body has settled in yet though.”

So Minfilia tries to pump L’envie out one more time, but it still ends the same way, so now she has to opt out for a new way, much to L’envie unenthusiastic protest.  _ Please, do go on… _ The Au Ra is more than happy to accept any outstanding offer, to be honest. One can tell by the sluggish, delirious smirk on her post-cumming-drunken face.

“I don’t understand. This should do it, I thought— But… Oh, I’ve got another idea.”

Minfilia then proceeds to remove her leather chest strap (which to be honest has been feeling a little bit too tight around her torso), before her sports bra follows, allowing her to push up the white long-sleeved crop top underneath to free her perky tits — leaving an awestruck L’envie to watch with jaws hanged open.

She then proceeds to undo L’envie’s pant waist without much preamble, a happy hum to her lips, as though unwrapping a gift, a tad of impatience in her shaky hands as she works through pushing the entire cargo pants down once it’s loose.

The female Hyur kneels near L’envie’s hesitant feet (mostly because the bigger part of her still can’t believe that this is happening), then take L’envie’s still aching cock to direct it onto her waiting chest; L’envie breathing heavily throughout the entire exchange.

What happens next is a delirious dream comes true for L’envie. Even though L’envie’s down chest is bigger, there is something charming about this lewd act Minflia enacts onto her. Minfilia is rubbing together her tits around L’envie’s aching cock from either side of the massive length tentatively, until her fair perky breasts start to swell and her pink nipples pebbled, while mouth licks and continuously teases L’envie by the transformed dick’s urethra, to the point that she feels weak on the knees; almost causing L’envie to collapse back on the chair behind her ungracefully and continue to hold onto it to help steady herself; while Minfilia can’t help but to smile victoriously at how reckless and useless she has successfully turned L’envie into. Never knew she has this side of hers before, Minfilia amazes in complete fascination. But then again, she never thought that she would suck another lady’s dick in her life before.

Minfilia loves that she can excite pleasure and control what L’envie's feeling; it makes her feel powerful in a way she never felt before. A lick here and L'envie moans. A nip there and L'envie bucks thrashing forward. A suckle over and L'envie almost lose all the strength in her body to keep herself upright and go boneless. Minfilia has to admit, it's kinda fun watching all the reactions she can draw out of the Au Ra with her hot mouth around her cockhead, always teasing and one step ahead.

Minfilia is driving her crazy, already moving on to work on suckling L'envie’s uncircumcised cockhead or busy rubbing her tits around L'envie’s throbbing phallus before L'envie can even keep up on what’s going on, making her feel overwhelmed. As if the titty-fucking is not enough to drive anyone with a dick insane, Minfilia starts sneaking a few sneaky fingering up L'envie’s quivering pussy with a wink and a silent permission. L'envie almost passes out unceremoniously when Minfilia runs a delicate finger across her labia and prepuce, making her inner muscles spasm for a squirt.

All of those combined sensations kinda make a perfect blend for a climax, and Minfilia lets out a surprised squeal when the dick bounced on her chest starts spurting gushes of thick creamy semen, hot like a shower; seeping into her white crumpled top and dripping down to her flat stomach and pants. Minfilia wraps her lips around L'envie’s dick and starts drinking the salty fluids, hoping to prevent further mess, but all it does it trigger L'envie’s ether to provide more seeds for the Hyur. It’s an endless feeding circle of Minfilia feeding off L'envie’s dick and L'envie’s dick giving Minfilia a lot to drink from.

In the end, L'envie comes up breathless, chest heavily panting, legs staggered to the floor, her bottom half completely sordid, bare and covered in messy cum. 

She doesn’t know why, but Minfilia thinks the Au Ra looks kinda cute, drained and tired like this. Must be exhausting, to cum a lot like this every time. Is this what L'envie has to go through every time she gets an erection?

Minfilia leans down to give a soft lick at L'envie cheek, where a stray cum drop managed to land on the Au Ra’s face, and L'envie flinches in return, more so because her goosebumps travel all the way down her spine and heads straight into her dick, which once more comes to life yet again. L'envie lets out an exasperated sigh, while Minfilia simply giggles at the display.

“Looks like I won’t be going home anytime soon,” the Hyur says, to which L'envie peers up at that.

“You mean it?” Everything that has transpired this afternoon feels too good to be true.

A hand suddenly snaps to her dick. “You bet I am.” There is a shy, newfound boldness in her eyes, and L'envie finds it very much endearing. “Unless you don’t want me to…?”

“ _ No _ , of course I do!”

Minfilia feels strange. Heat spreads through her at the sound of L'envie’s answer, but that’s not all. She never thought that she would be doing something like this with another girl… and she finds herself liking this. A little bit too much perhaps. She hopes she’s not taking advantage of L'envie’s hospitality; she doesn’t want to come across as fucking the Au Ra under the guess of ‘helping’ her, but it does look like L'envie will welcome her all the same.

* * *

L'envie still can’t believe she did what she did and let it happened. She had stayed abstinent from physical intimacy ever since the  _ accident _ ; she didn’t expect the ether to cloud her judgement so badly that it let her do things she normally wouldn’t do. She recalled not actually protesting or vocally minding what had happened, but the moment the rush finally washes over her when morning comes, she all but stiffened up. The only upside to this situation is that Minfilia had excused herself and went home the night before, so L'envie doesn’t have to face an awkward situation — or not. The ether will probably turn her into a sex-crazed whore again, twisting her good sense into a state of ambiguety that will make her more inclined to sexual acts in front of that powerful female, whether what the normal L'envie actually thinks about the whole thing.

The Au Ra is not so lucky though, because not long before an hour has passed, her servants come presenting a letter from the Hyur, this time address to L'envie in a more personal level, asking if L'envie would be interested for some tea for brunch, as Minfilia would love to purchase some fresh brews from a local cafe, so they can both enjoy it at the safety of L'envie’s home. (The Hyur recalls of L'envie’s predicament to their proximity.)

Has this been any other normal circumstances, L'envie would have accepted right away. But considering her recent slip up… she in concerned about what further mistake she’ll carry next time. So that is why she chooses to decline the invitation and keep her distance instead. Minfilia, of course, is confused by the sudden rebuff she receives, though still remains polite and cordial, not pushing her boundaries, patiently waiting at the side line until L'envie is finally willing to explain herself. She waits, though without much result.

A week comes and gone but without much word from L'envie. Minfilia had thought they had something special going on in the Au Ra’s office, so why the cold shoulders? She doesn’t think L'envie is the kind to move on right after sharing an intimate act like that though. So when the opportunity comes when she can ask a few questions regarding L'envie around, she takes it — not expecting to uncover much horror to the Au Ra’s past.

She regretted what she did to L'envie almost immediately. Not for the incredible experience they had shared together, but for rushing to it so thoughtlessly head on. L'envie must be having some qualms about the genuinity of it, which explains why the Au Ra has been avoiding Minfilia this entire time. She has to get this issue straightened out immediately.

Minfilia tries to send a few letters at first, but as always, L'envie still continues to reject her politely in sort, curt words. She thinks about coming to L'envie’s place personally, but every time she asks for the master of the house, L'envie’s servants always come up with some excuses about the Au Ra not being available for visitations. Minfilia likes to think that this is due to L'envie actually being busy, but perhaps there is something else she’s not reading into. Minfilia tries to carefully plays out the events of that night thoughtfully in her mind, over and over again, until she finally recalls the part on how L'envie explains her condition, now crosschecked with what she heard about L'envie’s past… and comes up with a shocking conclusion.  _ Did she— unintentionally took advantage of L'envie murked up state of mind? _ No, she doesn’t know that for sure, but Minfilia knows that she’s got to talk with this Dr. Mikota soon. Her conscience depends on it!

* * *

_**A/N** : Until next time, [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai)!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Once again, thank you to [@fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai) for entrusting me with continue this story, chapter 3 & 4 (END)! Welcome back!

_**Chapter Summary:** L'envie struggles with her self-loathing and past trauma, while Minfilia works to re-earn the Au Ra’s trust. _

* * *

Minfilia has been thoroughly disgusted with herself once she learns the truth of the situation from Dr. Mikota. How could she allow the situation to escalate so horrifyingly fast like that? L’envie had been pliant, unable to help herself because of the recent development of her biology, while Minfilia herself, who should have known better and push in her curiosity, had taken advantage of the highly delirious L’envie, too pulled by the male urge to mate to push the Highland Hyur away when she started touching L’envie’s privates. Minfilia is so utterly ashamed of herself, her days and nights are plagued by the brunt mistake she has made. How can she fix this? She has been trying multiple times to reach out to the Au Ra, but all her attempts have been rebuffed, no doubt because of the crime Minfilia has committed. L’envie was in no stage of mind to deny her advances; no wonder she hates Minfilia now. The best thing Minfilia can do right now is to stay away. _How could she… to a former victim of sexual abuse…._ No doubt her actions must be plaguing the Au Ra’s mind right now. All the more reason to apologize in person, and try to fix this mistake as best as she can. Diligently, Minfilia tries to study on how to behave and act appropriately for L’envie’s sake.

L’envie hates the fact that she could just give away control of herself to Minfilia so easily. The Hyur is polite and kind, but still pretty much a stranger nonetheless. Their relationship has been nothing but professional before this, until they inevitably step over that fine line and turn it into… something else… _lewd_ , downright perverted.

Images of the pretty lithe blonde touching her all over the place quickly flash before her mind’s eye, and L’envie can’t be helped but to be lost in it, too drown in the lure of ejaculation to stop herself from growing hard and instantly making a mess in her pants when her dick inevitably grows long and hard enough to erupt in and instant, the urge to mate never been so forefront in her head. L’envie will love nothing more than to just give herself into Minfilia right here and now, while still stuck in her lab, in the middle of working on finishing her orders. God, she is helpless. L’envie presses the headache gathering in between her brows, trying to soothe the throbbing pain, having long ago given up on the situation down below her waist. It wants what it wants. And _it_ very much wants one pretty blonde Hyur coming her way.

Which is downright absurd, because after what has happened to her in the past, she should have hated anything and everything there is to do with sex. Minfilia had practically take it upon herself to touch her body, without her being able to actually deny the other woman. L’envie is still trying to let that fact sinks in. She should hate Minfilia. Yet all she can think about is being touched by her again. Even though she wasn’t ready when that stuff happened with the Hyur the first time. This is driving her crazy!

She should be hating this! She has taken herself to swear off any possible love interest — male or female. 

Yet she can’t help but to long for Minfilia’s touch, to be succumbed and under her mercy. Which is wrong! She’s sick in the head. What kind of person, who has been through the kind of experiences that she did, would want to be so utterly dominated by another person after what she has been through?

But maybe it’s not about the sex at all. There must be an explanatory reason why her instinct would allow her to be pleasured by another person like that. To hand over control so easily and without hesitation at all. …Is it perhaps because she subconsciously trusts Minfilia not to hurt her?

Yet even so, how does that make sense? They’ve worked on several missions together in the past before, yes, but their relationship doesn’t go beyond work that deep. They’ve met several times in social gatherings, exchanging friendly pleasantries, but that’s just about it. It is only just because her ether is too strong, thus override every single ounce of logic in her brain? Yes, that did feel like that. She was fuzzy and clouded by too much pleasure to resist.

…Yes, that must be it. It was all her ether’s fault! It wasn’t Minfilia’s, or even hers! Things just went out of control because the ether showed it’s primal urge to… breed. Still, it doesn’t make it easy for L’envie to swallow the hard facts. The truth is she likes submitting herself to Minfilia, to let the Hyur do anything to her body and take it with pleasure — and she won’t be able to do anything about it when it happens. L’envie won’t even be able to say ‘no’ if she has any qualms about it. Hence why she is at a crossroads about the situation right now.

She can’t meet with Minfilia again, that’s for sure. That’s why she has been avoiding the other woman like a plague. She just can’t bring herself to look upon that sweet face… and be tainted by the memory of trauma. She doesn’t want to be submerged by that helpless feeling again… of not being able to do anything as people do with her body as they see fit. In her mind, L’envie knows that Minfilia is _not_ like that. But she just can’t take the risk. L’envie already feels bad enough at the tremors of flashback that’s threatening to take over her being whenever situations such as _that_ get this close to be repeated again. While L’envie knows that Minfilia is not someone who would force herself upon another person like that, she just can’t bring herself to risk it.

 _Yes, this is for the better_ , L’envie tells herself.

So she locks herself behind her lab and continues to bury herself in work, trying to forget, and take care of her occasional erections under the privacy of her roof… and try not to cry by the fractured memories that the friction brings to her skin; shame, lust and fear mixed in together.

L’envie feels pathetic for having fallen from her strong grace. She is not like this — she is not her past self from 5 years ago. Yet she can’t help but to fault herself for cracking so easily just from a simple handjob. For god’s sake, it’s not even her female parts that got touched — just the transform male part. Still, L’envie can’t help but to be disgusted in how pathetically easy her resolves can be destroyed. No, she needs to stay strong. She can’t give in so easily. How else can she persist to get even stronger?

So she works, and builds her walls up, trying to distance herself from the trauma until her mind can barely acknowledge it. Until she can no longer be haunted by fear day and night.

* * *

Even though Minfilia tells herself to stay away, she just can’t seem to bring herself to end their relationship in the way it is. She has to apologize, fix the situation — do something! She doesn’t care for the fact that it will mean she will have to camp outside L’envie’s home for days, or having had to fake the purpose of their meeting, as long as she gets the chance to talk with L’envie face to face again. She just can’t move on with such a crumpled mess of guilt eating inside her day in and day out.

But then Minfilia recalls Dr. Mikota’s word in being subtle and understanding, and she quickly curbs in her fast-reaction nuances. She needs to approach this matter carefully, else she’ll chance murking things up than it already is. _Be patient_ , Minfilia, the young woman tells herself. She will get a chance to talk to L’envie again. She just has to wait for the right opportunity instead of barging her way in. L’envie will have to talk to her soon, especially since the deadline for the magical artifacts is soon approaching. L’envie can’t avoid her forever, Minfilia reassures her trembling anxiety.

However, when Minfilia does come to collect the orders personally, under the guise of official guild business, L’envie refuses to show up, instead opting to have her servants prepare and deliver the orders for her. To say that Minfilia is disappointed is an utter underestimation. She has been sitting on this guilt for weeks on end now, and she still fail to resolve the situation. She can’t do this — she can’t let emotions to fester on L’envie’s end until it becomes utterly unfixable. She needs to see the Au Ra _now_.

“Miss, can you please let your Mistress know that I need to speak to her? In person? It’s regarding an important matter.” Minfilia hates to pull such tactics, but when she puts the words out like this, one might think that there might be something amiss with the artifacts, thus L’envie might be compelled to come and see what’s the matter herself.

“Yes, right away, Ma’am,” the maid excuses herself politely in order to inform her Mistress soon.

Minfilia waits on her seat in L’envie’s living room, which thankfully is not the same place where the non-consensual conduct happened, the open floor plan allowing L’envie more chances of escape should she feel the need to. Minfilia doesn’t want the same thing to occur again if it means hurting the other girl.

L’envie comes marching through in steady, cold strides, her face utterly unreadable. Minfilia greets her cordially and waits until the other woman also takes her seat across from her. To stay that Minfilia is nervous is an understatement, but she has to brace herself in order to smooth out their issues.

“I- I’d like to use this opportunity to apologize to you personally—”

“There is nothing to apologize for, Guild Master.”

“But, last time—”

“I would like to simply put that accident behind us and move on peacefully,” L’envie states with steely resolve.

“But what happened before was a serious matter, and I would like to address it appropriately, if you may.” If L’envie wishes to be formal about this interaction, then the least Minfilia can do is comply so, even if it hurts her to know that the incident has set them back to become basically strangers.

L’envie stills for a moment, before quickly turning away. “Is there anything lacking on the artifacts? I’ve made sure to perfect it before delivering it to you. But perhaps I might have missed something—”

“The artifacts are okay. I just wanna talk to you,” Minfilia cuts in with a plead.

L’envie locks gaze with her, with Minfilia can tell that she’s trying to distance herself. “If that is all, then please excuse me, I’ve still got a lot of work to do—”

“L’envie— no, Miss D’aimer, wait, no. Please, just hear me out. I promise I won’t try to do anything else. I just want to talk to you. And… if after that, you won’t want to see me again, and then I’ll stay away,” she promises.

The blue-haired Au Ra tries not to inhale, then eventually nods.

“I’m sorry about what happened before, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. But now I’ve known better than to be reckless like that again. That’s why… Please give me another chance.”

For a moment, L’envie’s heart freezes. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘known better’? Did you… investigate about me?” Does Minfilia know—?

“It was so unexpected to see the, er, appendix grew on you. So I might have looked that up. That’s how I’ve learned of your condition. I’m very regretful for what had happened—”

“Are you disgusted by me now?” L’envie sounds so cold and distant.

“What—? Of course not! I would _never_ judge a person by their body, no matter what—”

“Even though I’ve been thoroughly violated before?”

“Y— **What?** ” Minfilia pauses in alarm.

L’envie doesn’t mean for her past to come out like that, but if she wants to get rid of the Hyur now, might as well pull all the stops. Or so she thinks.

“Yes. I was taken from the outskirts of my village by a group of bandits when I was younger. It only lasted for 6 months, but to me, it felt like a lifetime. I was only lucky enough that it ended when it ended when passing adventurers managed to discover us and decided to massacred their entire den. But I barely looked human anymore when they rescued me,” she admits bitterly.

Minfilia is at a loss of words now. L’envie can see the shock and nausea settling in. _How’s that? Are you disgusted with me now?_

The Hyur steps back for a moment, until the back of her leg hits the cough and she practically collapses back onto it, eyes staring into nothing, mind reeling. When her gaze finally settles back onto L’envie’s retreating form, she surprises the Au Ra by embracing her lovingly. Which quickly catches L’envie off guard, especially because of the strong lack of discomfort she is feeling right now. Minfilia’s arms feel so cool and comfy, she almost wishes that they can stay like this forever.

There is nothing Minfilia can say for what tragedy has struck L’envie; all she can do is surround her Au Ra with love. She can’t imagine… what the girl has been through. And she just made it ten times worse. Realizing what she’s doing, Minfilia quickly recollects herself and pulls back, eyes still glassy with so much emotions. _Don’t cry—!_

L’envie simply stares at her with a puzzled look.

“I’m sorry! I don’t even know what to say— What happened was despicable… and I—”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was all my ether’s doing—”

“And you didn’t want it—”

“Perhaps.” But not entirely. “Though I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy it either.”

“ _You did?_ It wasn’t… because of the ether?” Now Minfilia sounds surprised.

L’envie can feel some of the tension inside leaving her. “I _liked_ it.” A little bit too much, in fact. “But maybe that’s why I feel so shameful of myself. Why I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you anymore.”

“S-so… you didn’t hate it when it happened… the entire time?”

“It was confusing at first, mostly because I felt this overwhelming urge to bed you. But no, I didn’t entirely hate it. And I can’t even bring myself to hate you that much, Minfilia. You’re too likable for that.”

The blonde lets out a breath of relief that she doesn’t know she has been holding.

“Oh, thank god. I thought you were in pain the whole time. I’ve lost sleep sickened over it.”

“No, Minfilia, you were lovely. What we did… Thank you. You cured me of my nightmares. You did nothing wrong. It’s just that… I blamed myself for allowing myself to enjoy it. I practically let you had me in any way you would want… and I just never let such a thing happen before. To lose control overtly like that… it reminded me too much of my violation.” And though it has been years since the last time it happened, it still scares her to **_not_ ** be in control of what’s happening to her body like that.

“Oh L’envie… I’m truly sorry that I stepped over the line like that. I just…” Minfilia’s eyes glisten and she pulls L’envie into a hug once more, somehow trying to convey just how regretful she feels. She can feel the Au Ra relaxing around her feminine form eventually, until something hard and protruding comes in between them uninvitedly.

“Um, L’envie, this is…” the Hyur starts.

“Don’t mind it! It just has a mind of its own! It’ll go away eventually!” Which is a blatant lie, because the thing is huge, and it won’t go away until she cums all over Minfilia’s chest. Wait **no** , _stop!_

L’envie groans frustratedly to herself, while Minfilia backs off hurriedly thinking that she has hurt her, leaving the Au Ra once again wanting for the other woman’s warmth.

“Sorry, I really shouldn’t have—” Minfilia starts apologetically, but L’envie quickly reassures her.

“It’s not your fault. It’s this damn ether that just _loves_ to act up.” No pun intended. L’envie brushes up her bangs in frustration as the familiar sensation of her cock tip moistening up. Surely it won’t be long before she covers both of them in an explosion of cum once more. But why does it have to interrupt her in the most heartfelt moment of her life? “Sorry about this. You should probably go now.” L’envie doesn’t know how much longer she can hold this _beast of a cock_ in before even the tightness of her pants can burst open.

But instead, Minfilia captures the Au Ra’s hands in hers. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you: please just use my body for your relief. I want you to get used to it, so that you’ll know you can trust me. You can be safe with me, L’envie. You can let go of your reserves when it’s just the two of us. I want you to know that you can feel comfortable letting loose and just be yourself with me. I’ll take good care of you, I promise.” She says all these words while the tension inside the blue-haired girl intensifies by every given moment.

A bit taken back by the sudden course of conversation, L’envie’s eyes blink rapidly, as if only seeing the Hyur for the first time. Did she just… propositioned her? This angelic and innocent-looking girl? But then all of a sudden L’envie is reminded by just how lewd and promiscuous she can be when she wants to… _like the time in her office, lovingly pleasuring L’envie’s cock with her hands, mouth, and tits…._ And suddenly her promises sound very plausible.

“Ah… um… Minfilia, this is a little bit—”

“Also, I think we should just start regularly having sex now. Not to sound out of line. Just to… help you out. Release some of that tension and get you used to my body.” The way Minfilia can just casually enunciate such a thing with a warm, gentle smile on her flushed face.

Yup, it’s official. L’envie just cummed in her pants.

* * *

“So, how exactly do you suppose we should do this?” L’envie asks fifteen minutes later, after the maids have helped scrubbed every droplet of essence from their bodies, and sitting three meters away from each other while sipping tea.

To say that she is out of her element is an underestimation. L’envie is not the type to discuss sex with anyone, period. It’s a true wonder how she can still look calm on the outside, while she trembles all over from the inside, still riding on that remnant of excitement from her climax, cock now jutting in a half mass from her pant waist, trying hard to ignore its peaked interest.

Minfilia, as a healthy female, of course can’t completely ignore that — and try so very hard to _not_ drool at the temptatious flesh tensing before her. _Gotta concentrate_ , she reminds herself while clenching her inner thighs together (which sight in turn steers L’envie’s loins with keen interest). And, as if finally just realizing the posed question, Minfilia quickly snaps her attention back to the beautiful blue-haired female before her, meeting the sheering gaze of her heterochromatic eyes.

“Ah, right! We should, um, try to meet regularly, at a hotel or inn, where we can free—”

“No,” L’envie quickly cuts in, causing Minfilia’s heart to drop for a second, until she adds, “no unknown places for me. We can do it right here, under the safety of my roof. I’ve got an underground bedroom in the basement for complete privacy.”

“Of course, of course,” Minfilia eagerly agrees. “And then we can start exercising physical contacts. We don’t have to have full-blown sex right off the bat, of course. We can just start by touching at several places, at your own discretion. You to me, just to get you used to my presence. Then, when you’re ready, we can move on to me touching you. There’s no set timeline; we can take this as slow as you like” Minfilia jitters in her seat, almost like an overtly energized hamster (most might have something to do with picturing herself throttling the thick cock with her eager throat again), and L’envie can’t help but to think how cute the girl is.

L’envie lets slip a chuckle, and Minfilia can’t help but to take that as a good sign.

They have arranged the place, now they just have to settle for the time.

“I think twic— no, once a week will do nicely,” she says confidently. Then, once L’envie feels comfortable enough, perhaps they can move it up to several times a week.

“That sounds reasonable enough,” L’envie agrees, trying to collect herself.

Then, there is the matter of the erection at hand….

“Um, would you like me to…” Minfilia starts off, coughing behind her fist, eyes swooping to the cockhead in question, which has been protruding from the tight waist of L’envie’s pants for a while now, filling up the front pocket nicely. She almost regrets having to tear her gaze away from the object of interest, just to look up at L’envie’s eyes for a measure of sincerity. “…unless, er, you think it’s too soon.”

It would make more sense for L’envie to refuse here, but the thing is, her mouth just can’t seem to form the words of rejection. Because her body certainly doesn’t want to. Every single being of her body — now filled with overpowering ether — is telling her to accept the Hyur’s offer. _Let her touch her body, own her soul, and spill her seeds all over her inside._ _Surrender her body to this Hyur before her and let her play with her body._ It’s such an overwhelming urge that a single throbbing instinct overrides every logical thought in her brain, her lips spilling out the answer in an almost begging tone before she can stop it.

“L’envie…? Not that I’m not happy to hear that but… are you really sure? I don’t want to pressure you into anything? ...Or, ah, is this still the ether talking? If so, I can leave and come back later. You can message me your answer then, once you’ve got enough room to think clearly. How does that sound? Yeah? Okay, I will take my leave now. Thank you for your hospitality. And the timely order. I’ll look forward to your honest answer then~!”

L’envie is left at the mercy of her own body once Minfilia takes her leave. Once the Hyur is not here to distract her to the point of insanity, L’envie breathes in her remaining lingering scent to help pop the edging climax she has been sporting. Exhaling a sigh of relief, L’envie allows the front of her pants to loosen and lean back in her chair for a moment, allowing her thoughts to clear, before retreating back to her basement. Once there, she allows her baser urges to take over and masturbate a dozen more times, until her body has nothing left to give, and fall asleep in a heap of exhaustion.

In the late morning, she writes out her reply.

_‘Yes, you can come back next week._

_—L’envie’_

* * *

It was a really risky move, telling Minfilia about her past. There is a really reason why L’envie asked those hunters to keep quiet about what happened to her, no matter how horrid and significant the truth is. It is also because of those very same concern that L’envie refuses to be looked differently. Being violated for so long gave her enough time to think through her numb body. She could already tell what others will see in her once the truth gets out. Sure, some will pity her, but the other half will be more than willing to throw her under bus for the mere entertainment of rumor mills.

There was once, a girl, no older than her, back in her village when she was young. She was close with a boy. They just held hands and such, but the villagers are quick to judge and ostracize her. Things certainly took a turn for the worse when she got attacked one day. Because people there just couldn’t seem to wait to shame and point fingers her, for her own violation.

These are the very same neighbors and friends who they exchange greetings and smile with every day. And in an instant, they turned into monsters. These just show how shallow kindness can truly become. Meanwhile, the real preparator was never found, still running amok freely, completely forgotten by these so called ‘fine people’.

Imagine what horrid words these very same people will speak when they find out what truly happened after L’envie’s disappearance. _(Will she have to be blamed for her own misfortune too?)_

But this just goes to show how much faith L’envie is putting on Minfilia.

She just hope that this will never be turned back against her.

* * *

Minfilia throws herself into research, going about the subject as subtle as she can be. During the day, she continues with guild work as usual. But during the night, her personal study is filled to the brim with piles of old newspaper articles and investigation books. _How to handle such a delicate matter, Rape and aftermath, Reports of sexual assaults and attacks._ Minfilia pours herself into self-study, not wanting to disappoint L’envie again, on top of her already ongoing research on _Ethers and what it does_. Dr. Mikota already helped her with a few pointers on where to look, though Minfilia is concerned that if she reveals anymore, the doctor can guess on who she is researching for.

She also devote herself to immerse in several past victim’s accounting, even though most of them still remain anonymous or use fake names. She still appreciates all the insights and advice they provide in order to help her move forward with her dear L’envie.

The days pass by so fast yet slow at the same time. Minfilia is so dedicated to doing this right that by the time the day to visit L’envie arrives, it feels like she is beyond ready. Still, that doesn’t mean she is spared from being nervous, especially since she knows what’s gonna go down this fine evening.

In order to spare herself from incoherent lust, L’envie decides to leave several instructional notes all around the house for Minfilia to find. The servants open the doors for her to enter, but they immediately excuse themselves from the vicinity in order to give them privacy, no doubt acting on L’envie’s preconstructed orders.

Patting off fallen leaves off her shoulders, she reads the first note by the front door _. ‘Don’t leave your jacket. Keep your full robes on and head down to the basement.’_

After passing by many artifact collections, she finds another one again by a parlor counter. _‘Whatever happens, I trust you to do the right thing, Guild Master.’_ She wrote that with a somewhat playful gesture, Filia is sure. _‘I’ve made up my mind. I’m ready.’_

As Minfilia climbs down the stairs to the much sound-proof basement, she can’t help but to appreciate the oriental structure carefully constructed around her, a clear contrast to the more western interior upstairs. The last note she finds is posted in front of shōji doors, consisted only of two sentences. _‘Thank you,’_ and _‘Please don’t tell anyone.’_

_Of course._

She knocks first, waiting for a reply. When no one answers, Minfilia presses an ear to one sliding door. It’s faint, but there’s some hitched breathing inside. “L’envie?” she tries.

“C...come in,” says a weak reply from inside.

 _This is it._ It’s finally _the_ time. Minfilia slides the door open with batted breath, hearing the door creaks gently as she steps over the threshold… and suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of burning incense and sex that is definitely L’envie. She has got a head start before her? Minfilia looks around the unfamiliar room, taking in the various shapes of furniture until her gaze finally settles on the one she’s seeking.

…Only to find her blue haired Au Ra’s trembling form, deliciously, genuinely naked, from tits to ass except from her long gloves and tigh-high leggings, already well collared and leashed on a bed, her system already so highly ridden by ether that her clit has fully well transformed into a dick, dripping with heavy precum from her front, breaths ragged in anticipation, mewling like a helpless sex kitten. With her eyes already so hazy from the maddening lust, all Minfilia has to do is touch her, and she will cum. _Hard_. All for her.

Minfilia doesn’t know what good deed she has committed in her past life to warrant such a delicious present, but she’s not about to say no and deny herself pleasure. Swallowing a hard lump that has formed in her throat, she approaches her beautiful lady, slowly but surely, giving L’envie plenty enough chances to run away if she wants to. Yet there she remains kneeling on the bed, practically asking for Minfilia to just _come and fuck her_ in that languid body language of hers.

 _Yes_ . Minfilia stretches out one gloved hand, moving in slowly until the rough ragged texture touches L’envie’s soft cheek, caresing that one side of her face. The sex kitten L’envie instantly melts to the touch, _purring_ in satisfication, and suddenly Filia finds that _she_ is the one struggling to hold back.

_Okay. Deep breathes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of the story.  
> Special thanks to @Fhurai for commissioning this entire piece all the way to the end. Here's cheers for more great stories to come~! 🌟

_ Summary: Sex with L’envie unravels in delicious layers. _

* * *

Of course, Minfilia immediately loses it when L’envie suddenly presses her face into the area in between her legs, inhaling deeply until her red, uncircumcised cockhead is threatening to spill over, already spitting out so much precum on her own lap in messy leaky heaps.

_ Just a little bit more. Perhaps a fingertip’s touch. Just a poke and—  _ Minfilia lets out a small surprised sound when L’envie protruding cock erupts a huge bundle of load right onto her own chest, causing milky cream to rain down her naked sweaty chest, while the thick member still proudly remains erect, up against L’envie’s flat stomach, eager like a horndog — most likely because of how much L’envie male side wants to fuck her  _ (like bunnies) _ . Right now and forever.

* * *

Minfilia quickly learns what it is exactly that L’envie wants from her. She wants her to be her dom, her mistress. She wonders why L’envie didn’t say anything to her about this before. Then she figures, L’envie was probably embarrassed enough as it is about it. And though Minfilia is new and nervous to the prospect, she can’t fully say that she doesn’t like it. Something enthralls her in the way submissive L’envie is looking up at her with such innocent eyes for guidance.

_ Very well then _ . Minfilia makes up her mind.  _ If that’s what you wish _ .

* * *

L’envie is barely aware of what’s going on with her body anymore, only registering surges of feelings that come and go as fast and easily as her breathing, but even those thoughts don’t last long, because there is only so far her numbing mind can keep up with what’s going on, before she completely forgets whatever she was doing, resetting to an ebbing numbness.

Meanwhile, Minfilia sits on one corner of the room, perfectly content with the reading material at hand she has picked up some time ago, allowing the Au Ra to simply breathes in her scent regularly, while also cumming a monstrous faucet amount of sperm right into the filling up bathtub that L’envie currently lies in, practically accumulating enough semen to bath herself in.

Weak whimpers and low raspy moans slip out of L’envie’s lips every time she lets herself cum, taking in deep labored breaths while her eyes gloss over, almost too drained and tired that she is tempted to fall asleep, if only this delicious smell she keeps smelling can just stop and let her mind drifts to an actually sleep that lasts long enough to let her body rests. Too bad her transformed dick has other, much more productive plans in mind, leaking out so much wads of cum, if she could fuck herself, she would have been pregnant hours ago.

Such a strange yet fascinating train of thoughts Minfilia has formed in her idle mind, still very much enjoying the book she has at hand while occasionally allows herself some sweet-bitter wine sips. Just like she promised, Minfilia is not leaving until L’envie is satisfied with her help.

And one Minfilia deems the bathtub to be filled plenty enough, she moves on to putting her book and wine glass aside to move a decent-sized table in front of it, leaving a bunch of leather-made restraining contraptions on its surface. L’envie is barely conscious to register what the Hyur is doing, until Minfilia approaches her and suddenly lifts her up from the tub without any prior warning, sticky cum, slick naked skin and all, causing L’envie to jerk up in a sudden protest.

Minfilia doesn’t have to try to contain the Au Ra for long, because she quickly deposits the rebelling Au Ra to the table at once, then quickly restrain L’envie’s trashing form using her incredible Highland speed before the Au Ra can pick up on her intention and turn the table on her, forcing L’envie to kneel on the table while Minfilia wraps all sorts of restraining contraptions all over her body in such twists and turns so that she can’t escape from this uncomfortable position.

“What is this? Release me, Mistress!” comes a coarse protest from the Au Ra, a sign that L’envie’s ether is acting up, trying to absorb dominance.  _ Tsk, tsk _ , that won’t do.

“Hush now, my lovely. I’m the master in this relationship,” Minfilia tries to tell the beast. “So until you learn to behave, I’m afraid I’ll just have to shut you up for now.” Then Minfilia unceremoniously stuff a ball gag — one of L’envie’s many ever growing collections in this basement — right into L’envie’s growling mouth and straps it to place, causing her bluish hair to turn into a messy rat’s nest through the struggle.

Now positioned on an elevated surface, Minfilia can finally have the luxury to strip out of her clothes, starting with her long leather robes, allowing it to pool on the floor at her feet, her long gloves, belt, and boots follow, then her skin tight pants. L’envie lets out a series of audible gasps when Minfilia finally gets to her top and panties, revealing the round, firm, soft naked flesh of her tits and delicate flower of a cunt. If Minfilia is showing any sign that she cares, the Au Ra can’t see it, because she is way too overridden by the urge to mate to register anything else.

Meanwhile, L’envie is watching all of this hungrily from the strapped table, angry and rattling, but unable to escape or claim the naked flesh presented before her. L’envie’s ether is practically begging to fuck into that pretty pussy, but Minfilia is showing no concern to entertain the idea, no matter how obvious it protrudes from in between L’envie’s parted hips.

As a result, L’envie is forced to continue her torrent of release without actually reaching a thoroughly satisfying end, while Minfilia still hums to her own tune, minding her business and climbing onto the cum-filled bathtub, allowing the warm moisture to soak her body through all the way to the neck. L’envie is letting out even more monstrous growls than she already is, angry from being deprived from the beautiful Hyur’s touch, yet at the same time also maddeningly provoked with lust. She can watch, but can’t touch.

So this is where Minfilia finally picks up where she left of, grabbing her book and wine while enjoying herself being soaked from toes to neck in L’envie’s own cum that she just spewed out not too long ago, while a groaning, panting Au Ra is bend to her knees right in front of her, watching the Hyur satisfies herself bathing in her still warm spent. Heck, perhaps even some of the cum has slipped inside her pink pussy lips, and the mere thought of it drives the ethered Au Ra crazy to the brink of almost-madness.

_ Cum. Cum. Cum on mate’s skin. Cum on mate’s tits. Have to— Have to fill mate with seeds! _ The ether chants in L’envie’s rushing mind.

“Oh, do you like the thought of my pussy soaking up your semen right now?” Minfilia purs a little bit too temptaciously. “ _ Why? _ Because you want to put a baby in me? Ah  _ yes _ , I can see it clearly now. You’re so desperate to fuck me, you’ll probably break the table to get to me, huh? Well, too bad, because those are no ordinary restraints; they were magicked. And you won’t get to actually fuck me until you learn how to behave. Want me to play with your dick? As if! Rewards like that are only reserved for good girls. Now, are you a good girl, Désirée? No? Then you’ll only get to watch what I’m willing to give you.”  _ For now. _

But when L’envie’s ethered brain proves to be too much of a handful, Minfilia decides to be more punishing and grabs her panties from her pile of discarded clothes, before bending over in the bathtub to secure the piece of fabric over L’envie’s eyes, leaving the beast to grunt and huff wildly as Minfilia’s cum-soaked tits level to L’envie’s own face, tongue darted out in hopes to lick and catch one of those soft mounts in her mouth, but only tasting her own seeds coming in small raining droplets, before Minfilia leans back to the bathtub and relaxes.

L’envie shakes and rattles, angry that her vision has been thoroughly limited, the vibration shaking enough to cause the bathtub nearby to get rattled and spill an exuberant amount of cum-bath to the bathroom floor, causing Minfilia to click her tongue in annoyance.

“Now look what you did!” her tone turns snappish, causing the beast to freeze in its movement for a moment. “For acting out like that, you’ll have to be punished. But I can’t think of any other reason to do it when you’re already so bound up... Unless….” Minfilia’s gaze falls to L’envie’s ever-angry dick, and smiles a pleasant smile. “You’ll just have to make up for the missing fluid, is all.”

So Minfilai leans back on the tub, then stretches one foot out long enough so he can nudge at L’envie’s eager dick, and starts rubbing. L’envie’s body is already so sensitive already from Minfilia’s proximity that it doesn’t take much for the Hyur to turn her into an ever-cumming faucet for Minfilia’s own cum-bath.

So the pleasure continues, this time with L’envie’s barely restrained moans filling out the bathroom, while Minfilia rubs, reads, and wines, her tits full enough to float onto the surface of the cum-bath.

* * *

The next time Minfilia arrives in the basement, she finds that L’envie already posted an ‘all naked inside’ rule by the side of the entrance, which serves just fine with her, because Minfilia has been looking forward to fully playing with the naughty Au Ra.

* * *

L’envie is appalled the first time Minfilia initiates the idea to her. After all, who would want to be fucked by such a mutant of a cock? Minfilia, apparently.

“Minfilia… what? Do you have any idea how crazy you sound right now…? You want to be… with this  _ thing _ ?” L’envie looks horridly at her partner. (And yes, they are  _ partners  _ now, because after everything that they have done together, what else can they be but one?)

“I know what you’re thinking, L’envie, but if you would just look at it from my perspective,” Minfilai speaks through her commlink. “There’s no further pleasure that you can give me than allowing me to claim your dick virginity. It’s absurd, I know, but your dick is all I’ve been thinking about these past few days. Please, just give it a thought. Because I would love nothing more to feel it inside me. I’m sure it will be heavenly. And if you find me doing so to be okay then… Just give with some thoughts, okay? I will take good care of you, I promise.”

“But… are you even sure about what you’re asking for over here? I mean, I’ve asked my doctor, and the dick functions just like any regular dick. Means it has active swimmers. If we don’t take proper precautions, you could get pregnant.”

“No worries, I’m already a few steps ahead of you. I’ve been on pregnancy prevention potions for weeks now, so you’ve really got nothing to worry about, my beautiful Désirée~ ♡ All is taken care off, so just relax and think about it, okay?”

And that’s all L’envie has been thinking about since. Of Minfilia riding her transformed dick from above, grasping for breathes as she moves her body up and down, gliding through the huge, throbbing thing, while L’envie will probably cum once every second from how overwhelmed and ether-frenzied she will be. Yes, with that poolside amount of cum, Minfilia will hardly find any snug through the ride. Heck, it might not even hurt at all. Plus, with her womb being flooded like that— Oh gosh, now that’s all L’envie can ever think about.

“…Alright, fine,” L’envie lets out a sigh of defeat several days later. “You win.”

Filia is practically letting out squeals of excitement from the other end of the commlink, jumping up and down like a maniac or a schoolgirl, totally going out of character inside the professional environment of her guild office. “Oh, L’envie darling, you have no idea how much this means to me…! You… you’re so lovely, the most generous lover— I can’t think of any proper gratitudes to tell you right now!”

Filia is so elated that she spends the rest of the day being giddy all over, while L’envie mulls over the fact of what she has just agreed to just now without regretting it too much, then chuckles lightly when recalling Filia’s overeager reaction.

_ Deep breaths _ . Here she goes.

* * *

L’envie’s cheeks are now constantly accompanied by a healthy pink flush as Filia moves above her lying form, both already very much naked, Filia’s own pussy a hairline away from L’envie’s overarching dick. L’envie practically chokes in her airway when the bare slit of Filia’s pussy makes a first contact with her thick cockhead. Filia begins nudging at the tapered tip with her slick labia, both watching in fogged amusement as the folds easily part open, eager to take and swallow L’envie’s cock in. Filia’s pussy walls stretch, the tight ring kissing around L’envie’s cockhead tightly, while a steady flow of cum sprays out from L’envie’s powerful dick-faucet like a never ending river, soaking and tickling Filia’s walls in the most delicious pressures possible, wave after another.

L’envie’s ether is so powerfully triggered right now that her climax is becoming a constant stream of ejaculations that shoots right up to Filia’s walls and uterus, flooding her system in until she feels so full and delightfully filled with L’envie’s warm love, there can’t possibly anything better than this, other than to actually have L’envie’s dick fill her in from tip to base right now. So Filia does just that, lowering her hips and allowing gravity to pull her down, so that L’envie’s incredibly huge, long dick has no other option than to be enveloped by Filia’s warm, eager pussy walls, let her pink walls part open so widely just to take it in, letting out loud moans of pleasure as the thick phallus rams inside her all the way up to Filia’s cervix, tapered tip stabbing deep enough to threaten to overspill to her uterus.

All of these overwhelming sensations culminate in a string of neverending shocks of pleasure that renders both girls mindless in its heightened deliciousness, Filia wants nothing more than to replicate that incredible friction again. So she lifts up her hips, then slides back down, up, and down, again and again until the thick stroke of L’envie’s hard cock brushing up against all corners of her naughty walls is all Filia can think and obsessed about.

“Oh, my dear L’envie, you feel  _ so good _ … deep inside me…! Ah,  _ ah _ , AH~!♡” Filia moans aloud shamelessly, too proudly.

Filia continues to fuck herself with L’envie’s cock, while L’envie’s cock continues to faithfully spray out thick wads of highly potent cum right into Filia’s naughty womb, flooding her system with two kinds of stimulations, one by Filia’s own doing and the other in surprising intervals that pushes her over the edge often enough, forcing Filia to cum dreadfully ordeal all around L’envie’s constantly cumming cock. It feels so good that Filia can’t help but to cum and cum, even when her breathing has turned ragged and she can barely move above L’envie’s spread body beneath her. Filia is cumming so much throughout the night that they can bet her body is fertile enough to take a baby in, should the need arise for it. Filia’s developing state of readiness only triggers L’envie’s ether to cum even so much more than it already is, leaving no chance but wanting to impregnate that deliciously tight womb until she can’t take it anymore.

“How’s the feel of my pussy around your thick cock, huh?” Gosh, it’s pulsating and getting even impossibly harder inside her channel, a girl can get used to such pampering.

“I-i-i-it feels… s-s-s-so good—!  _ T-t-too good! _ ”

“Is that so?” Filia comments idly in between sharp intake of breaths, as if bouncing up and down the thick phallus is not such a labor-intensive chore already. “Then, would you like me to fuck you even harder now? Faster, hmm?”

“Y-yes please, mistress. I want— I want more~!♡  _ Please. _ ”

“Then be a good girl and cum even harder inside me!” Filia commands, to which L’envie is more than eager to fulfill, busting out thick wads of cum even more frequently in between refractory periods that grows even shorter and shorter until it almost becomes nonexistent.

“ _ O-oh—! _ Yes, mistress… So deep.. inside you.  _ I need—  _ need more of your sweet warm pussy. P-please grip my dick even harder!!” L’envie sputters in desperation.

“Hmm, you’d like that, won’t you?” her mistress sighs aloud in contemplation as she comes down from another ride, hands leaning onto L’envie’s thighs to help stabilize her balance. “Tell me why I should even entertain that idea of yours.”

“Y-your pussy is the best, mistress. It feels so good — so ward, nice, and tight. I want to spend the rest of my life inside you.  _ PleasePleasePlease _ ,” she begs pathetically while trying to shift her hips desperately. Hours later, L’envie will blush in embarrassment recalling the words she just said today; but as of right now, she can’t seem to care any less.

“Hmm, you’re in great luck, slave. I just so happen to feel quite tired after all that dick riding exercise. And,  _ oh my _ , would you look at all these mess you’ve made inside me? I can’t even go one full minute without being completely drenched by you from the inside out. Do you see this?” Minfilia complains pointedly at her swollen pussy. “This is all you. So why don’t you be a good slave and help me finish out, huh?”

L’envie doesn’t need to take further cues to understand what her mistress means. Faithfully without missing a bit, Minfilia keeps her pussy over L’envie’s hips so the blue haired girl can piston her dick in and out of her in an incredible speed, almost moving like a power drill, hips moving up and down like her life is at stake, driving her greedy ether dick right into Minfilia sweet, potent womb like it’s her life mission, rocking the bed so hard from her dexterous attempt, each deep, imbuing stroke feeling like coming home.

Both girls eventually collapse in a pile of messy heaps by the time dawn arrives, with L’envie’s ever-spraying dick still stuck inside Filia’s stretched out cunt, too weak and barely lucid to move anymore, Filia’s own lewd cunt still continues to clamp down for a climax even as she drifts into sleep, still pushing to squirt out so much more pussy juice even when her body barely has the strength to anymore, her person simply just still too happy with the occasion to stop anytime soon.

_ Yes yes yes, this is all she has been dreaming of. _

* * *

Everything finally comes down to this epic conclusion of  built trust and genuine affections for pleasure. Looking at how patient Filia has been for her, L’envie knows that she can rely on the Hyur not to take advantage of her during her most vulnerable moment. This finally leads to bracing L’envie to take the next stage of their relationship, with the help of a strap on.

L’envie has cummed a lot for Filia. Her body is more than ready to rut, but she never wants to do such a vile thing as penetrating somebody else, especially when she knows just how unpleasant it can be at the wrong situation, having been at the brunt end of violation herself for months. But L’envie is positive that someone as patient and caring as Filia will make sure that she’ll happily enjoy the experience, even when she won’t be there to actually be lucid enough to be fully aware of what’s gonna happen. That’s why they make sure to pre-arrange and discuss everything beforehand from afar.

She can tell how important it is to Filia to be inside her as well, even when it’s only with a strap on. So that’s why she’s finally giving the permission to her lover.

Filia can’t help but to carry this sense of pride and relief to know just how much L’envie puts her trust in her that she’s even willing to go as far as giving her the permission to penetrate her with a strap on. She is so elated that she has to read and re-read the words a few more times to make sure that she is seeing this correctly.  _ Yup, it’s official. _ After months of carefully threading one another, they are finally going to fuck.

* * *

At this point, L’envie is so used to Filia’s presence that she doesn’t even need to be told twice on what to do. They’re both already naked and ready, with the faux dick protruding from Filia’s pelvis being the only thing covering her skin.

“My dear Au Ra, I’m going to fuck you now. What do you think of that?” Filia slips back to her role as mistress.

“...Y-yes, yes please! Fuck me! Please put your  _ thing _ inside me, mistress~!♡” L’envie is already so entriced that her mouth is practically drooling. Even though her ether-riddled mind barely leaves any sound thought in her mind right now, especially at Filia’s current proximity, it still recognizes the dominance she holds over her, who is willing to do whatever her mistress likes even at the cost of herself. Hence why she’s practically begging for it right now.

What turn of event. Filia had thought she would have had to strap her down once more, but it turns out she’s got nothing to worry over. Now Filia can only smile down satisfiedly at her lover, caressing the side of L’envie’s face even though the touch can barely be recognized by the Au Ra fully, before she grabs the head of the faux cock to aim at L’envie’s entrance.

L’envie is practically salivating at the contact, already clenching and gaping her hole at the same time, ready to take whatever her mistress is willing to give her.

Yet no matter how ready this sex slave L’envie claims to be, Filia doesn’t want to actually hurt her. So she decides to start things slow, just so that she can easily retrieve in case it’s needed to be done; as well as to torture L’envie with the agonizing pace. It’s a win-win situation.

When L’envie tries to move her hips, Filia is forced to hold her down. The blue-haired girl lets out whimpers of moans beggingly, saddened to be halted in her movement, yet make no effort to actually fight her mistress off.

With a slight sheen of sweat already forming on Filia’s concentrating brows, she slowly presses into L’envie’s channel, marveling at the fun fact of how easily the cunt welcomes her in. With how drenched the Au Ra has become, there’s barely any resistance presented at all.

In fact, the only resistance Filia encounters so far is when she first tries to get pass L’envie’s tight ring muscle, which even then proves to be quite smooth sailing after the initial breach. Now every inch of phallus L’envie is made to take allow her cunt to stretch nicely, while that very same  _ tight muscle ring _ only continues to wrap around the faux cock’s girth even more, which Filia can feel through her own body.

One inch, two inch, three inch… Things are definitely heating up quickly. And with the ever wanton L’envie mewling up underneath her, things are quickly proving to be a challenge to stay cool. Filia would love nothing more than to fuck the shit out of her, so how just how passionate she feels about the other girl, whether she’ll realize it or not.

Filia slides all the way in until she finally bumps against the end of her journey — L’envie’s cervix, and the Au Ra practically cries out in ecstasy.

“More, please, more!” L’envie begs helplessly, her walls squeezes back in response.

She must have liked that sliding friction very much, and Filia herself is more than willing to oblige.

So she does.

L’envie screams in beautiful, sultry mewls as her mistress starts working on her hips, going in and out and tugging at the sensitive sensories of her open channel like one would a violin. L’envie’s hips are bucking and meeting the thrusts instinctually right now, moving as urgently as she needs oxygen. Her already overeager cunt is gaping wide open from all the pummeling, that if Filia pulls her faux dick right now, she’ll be sure to leave L’envie hanging and gaping open, desperately clenching air. L’envie’s pussy is so pretty and red, Filia wonders how else to best make it even redder. 

This is when Filia unconsciously increases her pace, fucking into L’envie’s eager cunt like mad, until L’envie’s heavy tits bounce strongly on top of her chest. Until they reach the point of almost hitting L’envie’s climax, with Filia so entranced by the Au Ra’s beauty that she almost forgets her own pace, before she abruptly comes down to a halt, leaving L’envie high and wanting.

Filia doesn’t want to finish the girl’s cunt so soon, when L’envie’s dick is already busting like a broken faucet, pushing out so much cum everywhere. 

“Oh  _ NONONO _ , please— F-fuck me harder…! I-I need to be punished— Use my cunt as you like, please...!” L’envie’s brain is barely able to keep up and form proper strings of words together, but she somehow manages to get the message across with her body… and desperation.  _ PleasePleasePleasePlease. _

It’s so fun teasing L’envie like this, Filia can’t help but torment her even more by picking up a much lazier pace, though this time the movements are compensated with deeper, harder thrusts despite their maddening pace.

“Ah! Um!  _ Ah! _ Y-yes, yes— Mistress!” L’envie’s sweet cries fill up the room.

With both hands held over her head and collar tugged tightly by her mistress, L’envie is ridden snugly by her dominatrix.

Filia makes sure that her faux dick fits snugly inside L’envie’s cunt, the tip kissing intimately against L’envie’s cervix every time she buries herself to the hilt, before pulling right back out agonizingly slow, leaving only the head barely contained near inside L’envie’s entrance, before driving it back up. She makes sure to thoroughly enjoy every stroke she makes inside L’envie’s heated core, while L’envie’s transformed cock continues to spill its seeds ever-flowingly in between them, never tired or going out.

“Tsk, tsk, just look at the mess you are making on your mistress, little slave.” Filia gestures at the sputters of seeds sticking across her chest and stomach. “Just from these, I should punish you thoroughly.” Filia swipes a few droplets of her chest with her fingers, and L’envie lets out a low groan at the sight. “But I think playing with you like this is already a punishment enough.” Filia tightens her grip around L’envie’s leash on one hand. “Unless of course, you volunteer to clean up?”

L’envie’s weak head nods are the only answer her lust-crazed brain can muster.

Without further warning, Filia pushes L’envie’s legs forward until they are flushed against her sweaty chest, presenting L’envie’s pussy with deeper access, as well as inevitably trapped L’envie’s giant cock all the way to her heavy tits, while Filia leans forward so she can angle herself into L’envie’s channel deeper, at the same time presenting her top for her little obedient slave to lick clean. And lick she does.

L’envie’s tongue works lazily across Filia’s naked front while her mistress lazily moves in and out of her naughty cunt, the delicious contact barely allowing L’envie to suppress her moans throughout the whole ordeal. L’envie closes her eyes in ecstasy while she tastes her own male spent in her tongue.

Filia plays with her insatiable Au Ra until she has enough, in which she proceeds to finish the other girl off by fucking into her roughly from behind, right after she aburptly pulls out, causing L’envie to cry out from the sudden lost, before swiftly flipping the blue haired girl over so her backside is presented to Filia, before ramming her faux dick right back into the soaked channel, fucking L’envie into the bed with her screams muffled into the cushion while the sheets go to a rumpled mess all around them, with Filia working her strap on in and out of L’envie in sudden powerful vigor that causes her partner to proceed to cum violently from both of her reproductory ends, soaking the bed further with her ever uneding spend.

Filia is still dominating every single element of L’envie’s body even after minutes later, having maintained a perfect fucking balance thanks to her superior Hyur stamina, while L’envie herself is turned into an ahegao mess, eyes rolled back into her skull with tongue darting out in a slobbery mess, too high to come down from her dazed hightened pleasure.

L’envie just loves for her body to be used, especially by the mistress she trusts, her subconscious just knows she can let her mistress take reigns over her body without having to shed a single worrying thought.

* * *

When they are all done and satiated, both L’envie and Minfilia lies down on the bed, with the later wrapping her arms around the former, embracing the continuously cumming blue haired girl from behind, thick red fleshy dick still aching from in between L’envie’s weakened thighs, while Minfilia loves nothing more than to hold her through the journey.

L’envie’s mind must have cleared out enough to let her speak. “Thank you,” she mutters in between somewhat controlled labored breaths, “for everything.”

“Of course.” Filia kisses her neck lovingly, faux cock still deeply buried inside L’envie’s enveloping walls. “Anything for you, my sweetling Au Ra.”

* * *

_A/N: To get a custom story of your own, visit:<http://goo.gl/8is63z> for further details._


End file.
